


回忆

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 走出卢浮宫，不过凯旋门便往南就是塞纳河。时间算不上晚，但阴天灰暗的云层已经将这座糖果色的浪漫之都降下三个饱和度。浅冬的寒风并不凌冽，今年的初雪纷纷扬扬落入人间。Diana只身走上游人如织的卡鲁塞尔桥，斜着轻倚在人行道一侧的栏杆上。她身边经过行色匆匆的人，他们的身形被拉长、重合，最终成为一道道单色的轨迹。





	回忆

走出卢浮宫，不过凯旋门便往南就是塞纳河。时间算不上晚，但阴天灰暗的云层已经将这座糖果色的浪漫之都降下三个饱和度。浅冬的寒风并不凌冽，今年的初雪纷纷扬扬落入人间。Diana只身走上游人如织的卡鲁塞尔桥，斜着轻倚在人行道一侧的栏杆上。她身边经过行色匆匆的人，他们的身形被拉长、重合，最终成为一道道单色的轨迹。

不久她就听到了圣母院的钟声，来自三个街区外，提醒着每个人现在的时间、告诉他们该干什么。Diana辨出现在是六点整，可以顺路走去伏尔泰码头吃顿晚餐。但心里似乎有一股久违的情绪，把她按在原地——不是压抑，而是与时间对立的放松，犹如桥头卖艺者随手拨出的即兴蓝调，混杂着口齿不清的几个词语。她愿停在车与人群的洪流里，独自拼接这句话。

回忆的螺旋状齿轮开始缓慢咬合。周围的场景模糊起来——她永远记得那个小镇。Charlie大声唱着歌，酒馆辉煌的灯光散向战后的废墟。而他们在干涸的喷泉前摇晃。他们之间离得极近，近到她可以看进那对眸子里，看见那汪柔情。

天色更加暗了下来，霓虹灯一扫冬季的沉闷。车灯穿过飞扬的雪花制造出美丽的丁达尔效应。她仍然站在桥上，桥的另一侧是Steve。

Diana清楚这不是真的。但身体就像不受控制那样——左脚先迈了出去，然后是右脚。速度渐渐快起来，她冲散来往的人，逼停一辆轿车，然后被护栏挡下，刚好站在Steve面前。

“你穿这件衣服真好看。”他笑得眼睛眯起来，“你就是这条街上最漂亮的女人。”

“Steve，你听我说，你看着我。”眼泪流下来似乎是一瞬间的事情。她拼命挤着眼睛好让视线在对方身上停留的多一些，她清楚这一刻不会持续很久。时间永远都不够，所以只需要一句话就好：

“我也爱你。”

然后Diana张开双臂，想要抱紧眼前越来越淡的人。她的眼泪滑进上扬的嘴角，温柔的触感就像他的吻。

最终她的双手只是环绕着自己，圣母院的钟声再次响起。她漫无目的地走下桥，走在巴黎的街头，任由思绪飘回过去。

回到1918年，比利时西部前线那个阴冷的冬天。Steve举着步枪，隔着德军的枪林弹雨向她望过来。子弹划出一道道流星，炮弹怒吼着冲向地面。但彼此的眼中都没有恐惧。那里他们永远在一起，在壕沟的同一侧，无论对面燃烧着什么样的火。


End file.
